The Next Generation
by ww2killer
Summary: This is ww2killer hoping you enjoy the next new young fresh blood just waiting to take on the world in the world of crime, what happens when Rock, Revy as well as the other main characters have a family to take care of.
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Morning

This is ww2killer with a new story to share.

This is a small idea I had for a while, but I have made notes for a long time and now its time to begin to give you the readers the action.

Don't own Black Lagoon, but I do own my OCs.

 **Bold - any type of communication.**

 _Italic - thoughts in characters heads._

Underline - Flashbacks.

So enjoy and remember to Favorite or Review.

* * *

Right now we go down to see the hell crime ridden island known as Roanapur where criminals and mercenaries come and all other type of people come, we go to a white building near the island's harbor, inside we go into a room that is cleaned and organized with a wall covered by bookshelf's. Near by on the wall with the only window lays a bed with a small body covered by a single sheet till.

''Rocky it's time to get up''

Rocky ''...hmmmhmm...ten more minutes...please Dad''

''now come on son, we've got work to do, plus we have to keep your mom and sister from killing someone''

Rocky ''alright, just don't let Rico...''

Rico ''ROCKY''

Rocky ''shit''

a teen girl yells out as she enters the room.

Rico ''get off your lazy ass up, before I fill you full of holes''

Rocky ''okay love you sis''

Both Rocky's dad and sister leave as he gets dressed in a teal neck tie, short-sleeved dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes, he finishes dressing, he heads into the bathroom and starts combing his hair.

Rocky _'my name is Rocky Okajima age 15, lets just say my life is pretty much almost normal, except for the fact I live on a crime filled island in the Chinese sea near Thailand, I basically have been raised by the most feared and toughest people especially when my mom is...'_

''ROOOCK''

Rocky _'yeah right on the time'_

''Rock come on Dutch just told me we need to head to the Church''

Rock ''for what Revy''

Revy ''for what, for our FUCKING bullets, what else am I going to use to kill people with''

Rocky _'yup my mom is Revy 'Two Hands' the most feared gunwoman on this island, and my sister wants to be like her, my sister is Rico_ _Okajima age 17 or known as Rico 'The Psycho', she dresses like our mom talk like her even has the same personality as well as temper'_

Soon Rock, Revy and their two kids exit their home and walk to their car a similar to Benny's, both Rock and Revy get in but not their kids.

Rico ''hey mom me and Rocky are going to walk and meet up with the others''

Revy ''okay Rico and make sure to keep your little bother safe''

Rico ''yes mom, come on Rocks lets get the crew''

Both brother and sister run off leaving their parents watching them.

Rock ''how did it come to this''

Revy ''I fucking took you as my hostage''

Rock ''yeah but I still feel like one with you''

Revy ''you dumb ass''

The two drive off we go back to the kids.

Rocky ''so who are we getting''

Rico ''well Dutch and Benny are close so lets get them''

Rocky ''alright sis''

After a bit of walking the two reach the Lagoon company Dock

Inside the garage is the famous torpedo boat, as the two siblings reach get on the boat they soon hear the sound of banging but then it is interrupted by a man in pain.

''OW...awww, damn it...''

From a small hatch door on the floor of the boat out the leader of the Lagoon company Dutch.

Rocky ''hey Dutch you okay''

Dutch ''uh...oh hey, yeah I'm fine, why are you here''

Rico ''just picking up the group, so is Linda free''

Dutch ''yeah wait right here Linda''

Linda ''yo''

Dutch ''your pals are here''

Linda ''right thanks dad''

Linda slides from underneath the boats engine and cleans off the oil on her face. Then comes up but changes her googles to her own shades similar to her dad's, she hopes out and meets her two best friends.

Linda ''hey what does the Psycho and the peace man want''

Rico ''we're gathering the group up, our mom said their something important coming at the Rip Off Church''

Linda ''well I'm in''

Rocky _'if I could say it to everyone, it's not hard to say that Linda is the best leader, Linda Jones (age 18) she is large but the most nicest and kindest person, but when it comes to her job she is powerful, she is the daughter of Dutch and Michonne'_

The three friends start to head out till, Linda gets called out.

Dutch ''just remember to come home, your dear mother is cooking your favorite''

Linda ''right dad''

With that Dutch smiles and nods his head as he lowers his mask to continue with his work, as his daughter leaves with her friends.

Rocky ''so where's Sam''

Linda ''last I hear he's at the store''

Rico ''well lets head out their and get that computer geek''

After a few minutes the three reach the store, where Benny and Jane run to sell any type of equipment, they enter and see a lot of computer and all sorts of pieces of technology.

Rico ''SAM WHERE ARE YOU''

Sam ''AAAAWWWW...I'm here...Rico, although you didn't have to yell I was testing the stores hearing security''

Sam comes from behind the counter and meets up with his crew of friends as he adjusts his glasses, with that the whole group was together the next Black Lagoon crew.

Rocky _'if theirs a smart person in the whole island, then you come down to here with Sam Bhai (age 16), out of everyone he has to be the smartest, especially since he's the son of Benny and Jane, with their help he learned to get in to any type of computer or technology program even military programs'_

Sam walked up wearing his usual outfit

Rico ''well lets head to the hang out, I texted the others''

Rocky ''you text the others''

Rico ''yeah, I over heard mom and dad talking about all of us''

Linda ''would that include us''

Rico ''shit I could fucking swear I heard our names''

Linda ''right well lets herd out''

After a while the four friends make it over to their hang out a small old abandoned hospital, their they ender the only room that is still in one piece the front lobby, their they see the rest of their group.

Rocky _'These are our friends **T** **he Two Brothers to Hotel Moscow** , **The Priest and Two Nuns of the Rip Off Church** , **T** **he local Chinese Restaurant Owner Assassin** , **T** **he Local Butcher Bother and Sister** , **T** **he Butler** , and **T** **he Next Head Of The Local Triads** '_

Rocky _'and on this day we will soon find out something that will change me my sister as well as our friends life's'_

* * *

this is the end of this chapter next one Rocky explains whi is who and find out whats going to happen.

I hope you enjoy, their is more to come later.

Remember to Favorite or Review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Generation

This is ww2killer with a new chapter.

Note: with this story I kind a got this idea after watching the Black Lagoon Omake 4 and 6 and so the idea to make something of a mix of the two, but made it my own way.

Anyway enjoy and remember Review or Favorite.

* * *

Last time Rocky and his sister Rico are gathering up their friends and they have arrived at their hang out.

Right now the four friends reach their hangout and see their other friends, Rico looks and see that if everyone is here.

''so why did you tell us to come here Psycho''

''yes why have you called us here for''

''yeah what the hell would you call us now, we were about to test some new guns that came''

Rico ''hey, hey relax everybody, now their is a good reason I told you to come, now does everyone know what makes us so fucking special''

Nobody answered at Rico's question which makes her walk over to her little brother.

Rico ''Rocky tell these ass whips why were special''

Rocky ''well everyone of us are some of the best known for two reasons 1. our parents are the ones around here with the highest kill counts, 2. our parents have taught us how to kill just like they do everyday''

Everyone looked at each other and nodded or answered shortly, all agreeing. Meanwhile in Rocky's head, he thinks of how they really are as he has known everyone ever since they were born.

Rocky _'for starters on the island it has it's shares of mobs, but with the Russian mobs around here at are ex soldiers who fought in the Afghan war. Which the leader of the Russian mob has given the Island **T** **he Two Brothers to Hotel Moscow** '_

He looks at the two blond short haired brothers, wearing green camo pants and with white shirts and combat boots, with average teen body build given their hard training to be stronger then the other or better then the other.

Rocky _'the two brothers are Alexander and David Pavlovena, Alex (age 16), David (age 17), with those two they have reserved training since they turned 10, given the same training as Russian Spetsnaz soldiers both the sons of Russian mob boss and soldier Mrs. Balalaika and Victor'_

Rico ''HEY''

Rocky is surprised as his sister dodges a bullet.

Rico ''HEY WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK BEFORE YOU START FUCKING SHOOTING, YOU FUCKING GOD LOVING BITCH''

''oh come, lighten up I was polishing doom's day and it went off, don't be such a pussy Rico''

Rico ''pussy, pussy I'll show who's a pussy''

Both Rico and the shooter stated to fight till others started to brake up the two in their cat fight.

Rocky _'well theirs not much with to say when it come to Rico's and my mom's rivals at the Rip Of Church the three triplets, they are Ace, Sarah, and Jennifer McFly, (Ace age 15), Sarah (age 16), Jennifer (Jen) (age 17). The three on the island known as_ _ **T** **he Priest and Two Nuns of the Rip Off Church** '_

Rocky turns to look at the three triplets, with Ace wearing a priest's outfit, a cowboy's hat, and silver mirror glasses. And his two sisters both wearing Nun outfits with pink triangle glasses.

Rocky _'they may be wearing those outfits, but they still have a lot of blood and sins under their proud belts, as they are a tough family looking out for each others backs. They both are armed underneath their robes with Glock pistols, the three of them are the son and Daughters of the gun wilting Nun Eda and the top shooter Roy'_

''aiya, Psycho you need to tell us why you bring us here''

Rico ''chill it Chinlish, we'll soon got to the Rip Of Church to see what's happening I heard this going to be a meeting''

Rocky _'with gangs being here the chance the Chinese mob or best know as the Triads would be here its a 100 % change, but with them being here they will need special ''people'' to take care of others, that brings_ **T** **he local Chinese Restaurant Owner Assassin** _'_

Rocky turn upward to see a her on a broken I beam, she wears

wearing a Rose Chinese dress that shows her legs, along with a white jacket. She has long black hair going down above her butt, with stripes holding throwing knives on both legs. She also has two locks of her hair on both sides of her face, as well as a small tuft of hair sticking upward on her head.

Rocky _'with that it a damn thing we have Annie Lee (age 17), she is in with the Chinese Triads as one of their assassins, but even if her family kills for money, her parents have open up a Chinese restaurant that have been open by her parents, but with her parents their the best as she is the daughter of top assassin Shenhua and the top martial artist Chan Lee'_

As Rocky looks on at the group as they talk he feels a tug at his left arm sleeve, he turns to see it's just his other friends.

Rocky ''hey what's up Carrie''

Carrie ''Rocky me and my brother have to go, if not our mom will hang us for being late''

Rocky ''late, late for what''

Carrie ''theirs a horror movie marathon and our parents never miss a single second''

Rocky ''well leave, I'll deal with my sister''

The two brother and sister nod and snack away.

Rocky _'when I comes to this crime filled island their are some people who help clean up the streets, as well as taking care of people who have talked or have misbehaved or have really pissed some one off they never come back, and who's better then the job then_ **T** **he Local Butcher Bother and Sister** _'_

Carrie wears a similar gothic dress like her mom's, Jason wears a rotten and tattered brown jacket with a grey sweater and a navy-blue shirt underneath, brown boots with lases, black leather gloves, some kind of pants all having visible tatters and rips.

Rocky _'out of all of me and my friends, no one has seen more blood and guts then the cleaning crew their Jason (age 17) and Carrie Sawyer (age 16), they are the live action real in your face horror theme cleaner upper's their the son and daughter of Frederica and Thomas Sawyer._

Rocky _'when it comes to being tough the two broth of Hotel Moscow are strong, but only few rank up to the strongest member of our group who was given the nickname_ **T** **he Butler** _. Diego Lovelace (age 17), he is the son of Garcia and the fierce maid Roberta_ _Lovelace._

Diego wears light tan cowboy boots, dark blue jeans, a regular white shirt, and wears square glasses.

Rocky _'when it comes to rivals, Diego is just as song as my sister, and trust me after hearing how both our moms fought in the shipping docks, he has been trained just like his mom'_

Right as Rico was talking to her friends Rocky was then surprised as an argument starts against Rico and Jen, everyone moves to dodge several stray bullets till.

BANG, BANG

Two loud gunshots echo out and everyone turned to the lobby's front to see the last of their group and the oldest member.

Rocky _'when It comes to all of us the oldest is Lihn Chang (age 18), she may be quiet and never says a work except to her parents who happen to be with the loco Triads. And most people especially in the Triad organization think that she is_ **T** **he Next Head Of The Local Triads** _'_

She wears a white business shirt and a long dark black business trench coat with matching pants, Deep dark sunglasses, and a long white scarf. (similar to female Mr. Chang from Omake 4)

Rocky _'she the best and mostly no one but my sister want to fight her as she has received training from her parents who are Mr. Chang and Mai Lin. She is sometimes a mysterious person especially with her eyes coved by her dark black glasses, she even gets respect from the Triads organization'_

As everyone is chatting with themselves until everyone stops at the sound of music playing and everyone soon realizes its their own phones and they all look to see they have received text messages from their parents telling them to come home.

Rocky ''anyone else get the same thing''

Everyone nodded and started to head out of the hospital, meanwhile still in the lobby are the new Lagoon Company.

Rico ''aw fucking hell, now what''

Rocky ''Rico why don't we just ask mom and dad on what's happening''

Rico ''hell no, what is the point in figuring it for our self's''

Linda ''I don't Rico, both my parents said that their was going to be some big surprise and that we were going to enjoy it''

Rico ''aww...that's my point, I am dying to know''

Sam ''well I overheard my parents talking about some big job''

Rico ''HA see I was right''

Rocky ''about what''

Rico ''what if out parents are going to sent us on a job and it pays highly''

Linda ''and why does that make you happy''

Rico ''two words money and killing''

Rocky ''Rico you kill almost two times a day and you get paid for every time you kill someone even when you rob their bodies out of every penny''

Rico ''aww...fuck that, I just was the big leagues where the pay is thousands or millions''

Rocky ''Rico we should really get going to the Rip Off Church''

Rico ''why the fuck should we go''

She says while crossing her arms and looking away angrily.

Rocky ''well mom sent me a picture of her cutlass aiming right at the camera''

The minute she heard that her eye popped open and started to walk.

Linda ''that was fast''

Rocky ''well last time we got that picture our mom was really unhappy''

Linda ''right let I'll be seeing you later''

Sam ''yeah same here bro''

Both Linda and Sam leave and the brother and sister soon head out to the head to the Rip Off Church. Soon after a few minutes they reach the Church, but just as Rico is about to open the door.

BANG

A bullet hits right next to Rico's hand with out her flinching and Rocky coving his head with his arms and ducking, he looks to see three cars and about 15 men.

''get the fuck out of the way you little brats''

Rocky looks up to his sister and see's her eye's getting darker and having a serious dull soulless death glare in them, as well he can see her arm's starting to tense up. Rico slowly turns her head, but now with a culm look and says.

Rico ''you guy need something thing''

''yeah, you could say that you small fry, me and my boy's need a place to stay and we decided to take this place''

Rico grows a small smile and says.

Rico ''oh, you must be new in town''

''yeah we are''

Rico ''okay then I'll be back I just need to grab something, then you can have the fucking dumb''

The man thinks and lets them go in Rico grabs Rocky and walk in calmly go inside the Church only to have her looking down the barrels of her mom and Eda's pistols.

Revy ''Rico you better not be the one who fired that bullet''

Rico ''no no no it wasn't me, it's about 15 cocksuckers wanting to take over the Church outside and one almost shot my hand''

Both Revy and Eda looked and were silence till.

Revy/Eda ''ppfff...hahahahaha...hahaha''

They both start to laugh hard and soon after a while.

Rico ''they even said their new in town''

Revy ''well come on Eda lets...''

Rico ''wait mom, can't me and my friends deal with them''

Both Eda and Revy look at each other and remember the time some new guys came and they started to shoot at the Church.

Revy ''what the hell fucking not, what to you say Eda just like last time''

Eda ''you mean like that fucking Elvis guy fuck yeah, Ace Sarah Jen come here''

Eda calls her three children, they come and see their mom and Revy as well as Rico with a happy look on her face.

Ace ''what's up mom''

Eda ''time to show what you got''

He son pulled his glasses down and her two daughters popped their gun and smiled and nodded as they line up.

Revy ''Rocky go to the back with your dad''

Rocky ''okay mom, good luck sis''

Rico ''yeah, okay their are 15 get the most kills''

Ace/Sarah/Jen ''right''

All four tap their guns and line up at the door, both Revy and Eda get on both sides of the door to open it.

Revy ''Rico show them the Psycho''

Rico nodded as she closes her eyes, both Eda and Revy grab their gun till.

Eda ''YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG FUCKING CHURCH ASSFUCKS''

Both of them fire out the windows, the bullets hit at the ground, some hit the cars. The new gang start to hide behind their cars, they pull out only pistols and small SMG's and start firing. Inside the three triplets cock their Glocks and Rico taking in deep breaths, as she opens her eyes to the same soulless dead eyes with no emotion or the look of no fear and hesitation.

* * *

This is the end we'll see what happens in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

Don't forget to Favorite or Review.


End file.
